N I R V A N A
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: DISCONT...


Hohoho… special fic for SasuNaru Day. Gomen, kalau publishnya kecepetan. Habis rencananya ini dibikin multi. Walau cuma 3-4 chap, melihat jadwal update Zura yang pasang surut nggak menentu. Takut nanti nggak keburu pas hari H-nya. Xp.

O ya, quotenya ngambil dari punya Sakura yang waktu itu nangis2 minta Naruto balikin Sasuke ke konoha. Yang kayak gini boleh 'kan?

Gomen lagi kalau seandainya isi nggak nyambung banget sama judul. _One of my weakness, exactly_. Hehe…

Yosh! Tanpa banyak cincau lagi. Hope u enjoy it…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

OOC surely, typo(s), sho-ai, gajeness, abalness, pokoknya yang nge-ness2 gitu deh, dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

_Nirvana_…

.

Jagat impian para makhluk suci. Di dalamnya, sungai-sungai _permanent_ yang tak pernah kering dengan airnya yang jernih mengalir syahdu di antara rumput-rumput hijau berbunga putih. Hawa wangi yang tak berbatas akhir menyerbak bak musim semi menjadi pengharum di seluruh penjuru dimensi. Semilir angin lembut bertaut memadu kasih dengan ranting-ranting kecil; menciptakan senandung harmoni yang meluluhkan hati. Dan di atas sana, atap berhamparan biru dengan _ornament_ putih bersih tampak terbentang luas menaungi.

.

_Nirvana_…

.

_Rakuen_ abadi, begitu mereka─para makhluk suci mengidentifikasi. Diciptakan khusus bagi para malaikat (_White Angel_ maupun _Black Angel_) yang berhasil mengemban tugas yang diserahi. Namun, ada regulasi yang mereka ketahui pasti dan konsekuensi yang harus mereka hadapi jika mereka tak mematuhi:

.

_**Tak boleh ada rasa cinta di antara sesama calon penghuni**_ _**yang menghendaki**_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>N I R V A N A<strong>

_Part 1: Futari no Akai Ito_

_(Our Red Thread)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

TAP

TAP

TAP

.

Langkah-langkah jenjang itu menderu dengan cepat. Membelah angin-angin tembus pandang yang berhembus galau. Sama galaunya dengan gelombang yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Mengalir sepanjang susunan serabut otak hingga menelusup ke sumsum tulang belakang.

Peluh mengalir deras membaluti seluruh raga meski cuaca menunjukkan ketidakbersahabatannya. Desah napas mulai beralun sengal. Degup jantung tak beraturan. Hawa dingin menyerangnya dengan ribuan jarum tajamnya. Namun, tubuh itu tetap tegar di antara kelelahan badan dan tusukan dingin yang membekukan.

Tidak, ia tidak memberhentikan laju larinya untuk menormalkan kinerja siklus di seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak, ia tidak membutuhkan _isotonic_ untuk menyuplai cairan yang telah merembes keluar menjadi keringat. Tidak, ia tak butuhkan itu semua selama rasa gelisah masih menderakkan digdayanya. Berbaur menjadi satu hingga melekat ke lekuk nalar dan aliran darah. Juga seperti parasit yang menempel tanpa tersentuh _antibiotic_ untuk memusnahkannya.

"Sasuke… di mana kau?" desis sosok itu di antara deru larinya. Terucap konstan bak hafalan mantra. Kepala bermahkota pirang itu menunjuk ke segala penjuru; berharap entitas yang sedari tadi dicarinya segera ditemukannya. Mengibar panji siaga terhadap siluet apapun yang tertangkap perspektif mata. Meski yang kerap terlihat adalah bayangan ranting pohon yang tengah terbelai oleh sang bayu dan terdiversi oleh sang penguasa malam.

Frasa yang diucapkan oleh salah satu _White Angel_ bergulir lagi di kepalanya.

**.**

**Flashback on…**

**.**

"Sebagai seorang _Black Angel_ dan partner tugasmu, ia sudah pasti mengetahui semuanya. Semua aturan yang ditorehkan pihak _Nirvana_ bagi semua calon penghuninya. _Saa_, aku tak perlu berpanjanglebar untuk menjelaskannya lagi kepadanya 'kan? Pun dari sorot mata merahnya yang menyala waktu itu yang seolah berkata padaku untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya." Malaikat berwujud pemuda berambut hitam itu bergeming sekejap sebelum kemudian meneruskan perkataannya. "Ia ingin menuntaskan semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri…" Sosok itu menancapkan tatapan matanya pada sosok pirang yang tampak terpekur diam. "…tanpa melibatkan dirimu."

Pemuda yang ditatap, menggeleng dalam gerakan lamban sebagai respon. "Aku… tak mengerti," sahutnya meski terdengar seperti gumaman lirih.

Pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendesahkan napas.

"Kau memang naif, Naruto. Apa kau belum menyadarinya juga?" ujarnya kalem; tak habis pikir dengan tingkat kepolosan _White Angel_ yang satu ini. "Sudahlah, temui saja dia. Abaikan aturan sial itu dan katakan apa yang termaktub di hatimu."

_White Angel_ yang bernama Naruto itu hanya menegakkan kepalanya dan memancarkan sirat kebingungan yang kentara; menanggapi kalimat tak terdefinisi sang pemuda yang tengah mengelus lembut helai pirangnya.

"Aku tak bisa meyakinkannya. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya karena memang aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Tapi kau… kau sangat berarti baginya. Aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa mencegahnya. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya, Naruto. Hanya kau…"

.

**Flashback off…**

**.**

"Sial!" serapahnya. Lamunan membawa jejaknya teraral jalan buntu. Tak mengulur waktu, ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan bergegas kembali. Kaos orangenya membalut rekat karena cucuran peluh tak kunjung stagnan.

Mata safir samudranya memancang; menentukan arah selanjutnya ketika dilihatnya jalan yang berujung keempat tujuan. Sosok itu memperlambat akselerasinya dan kemudian berhenti di titik pusat persimpangan. Lekas menangkupkan kelopak mata; mencoba berkonsentrasi, mencari keberadaan orang yang tengah ditujunya.

Hening.

Angin kembali berdesau lirih. Menggetarkan dawai-dawai sunyi. Merongrong dan menyayat poros hati.

Sosok itu terlihat membuka kedua kelambu matanya dengan cepat setelah bergeming sekian waktu bersamaan dengan kedua tangan _tan_ yang mengepal di masing-masing sisi.

"Sigh!" umpatnya lagi. Indikasi jelas jika usahanya tadi memperoleh nilai nol besar. "Kau sengaja mengacaukan auramu agar aku tak bisa mendeteksimu."

Ia menggertakkan giginya dan kian mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Aku harap kau tidak berbuat hal bodoh, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sesosok pemuda bersurai eboni panjang yang diikat di ujungnya tengah terduduk hening di sebuah bangku taman sebuah sekolah menengah. Mata levendernya tak lepas pandang dari dua pemuda yang tengah bercengkerama asyik di balik teralis besi yang memisahkan linkungan sekolah dengan lingkungan luar. Entah mengapa, melihat keakraban kedua pemuda, sang sosok bermarga Hyuuga itu semakin terngiang pada siluet pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu telah pergi meninggalkannya jauh ke tempat yang tak mampu ia jangkau─karena kecelakaan. Sesosok pemuda yang belum sempat ia utarakan bagaimana perasaannya sesungguhnya. Sesosok pemuda berambut merah maroon bertanda "ai" di dahi yang kini menempati peringkat khusus di hatinya. Pemuda itu…<p>

"Gaara…" lirihnya.

Dienyahkan pandangannya pada makhluk bersayap putih yang sedang mematuk dan mengais remah-remah roti di tanah. Kemudian disusul dengan kepak-kepak sayap yang lain. Menyaksikan itu semua, sebentuk sudut terurai di paras sendunya.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Suara serak menginterupsi kegiatan statis si pemuda Hyuuga.

Yang ditegur sukses terlonjak, meski samar.

"Kau… siapa? Lagipula apa aku terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang?" Ditolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap sang penginterupsi. "…dan areal ini dilarang untuk orang asing," timpalnya ketus; menyadari bahwa orang yang duduk di sebelahnya ini sama sekali tak dikenalnya dan tak mengenakan seragam sekolah di hari umum─malah memakai kaos orange kasual─atau memakai tanda pengenal jika ia memang pengunjung─mengingat begitu ketatnya peraturan di sekolah ini.

"Siapa?" Bukannya menjawab, sosok itu malah mengguriskan lagi sebuah tanya.

"Huh?" Neji mengernyit.

"Siapa orangnya? Siapa orang yang kau tunggu?" ulangnya dengan memasung wajah _innocent_.

Hyuuga Neji mencoba berdamai dengan akal sehat; menahan keinginannya untuk melontarkan emosi dan berkata pedas pada seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur sebaya dengannya yang berani mengusik privasinya. Toh, ia sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk memaki sekarang.

Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum menghempaskannya. "Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara," ujarnya seraya menghadapkan wajah ke arah lain; menyembunyikan ekspresi yang akan jelas terbias dari raut parasnya saat ini.

Suara jentikan jari membuat kepala berambut hitam itu menengadah.

"Dia 'kan?"

Neji menggerakkan pandangannya menuju arah kerlingan sang pemuda bersurai pirang.

Di sana, sesosok siluet pemuda berambut merah dan bertanda "ai" di dahi berjalan menghampirinya ditemani seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dan bermata obsidian.

"Gaa… ra…"

Hyuuga Neji refleks membangkitkan tubuhnya dan bergerak mendekati sang siluet transparan berada.

"Aku sudah mati, Neji," ujar pemuda itu mencegah lengan jenjang Neji yang terentang untuk memeluknya.

"Aku tak peduli." Lengan itu pun meraih sang obyek, walau sosok itu terlihat tak padat dan abstrak namun kulit-kulit epidermis Neji seolah sanggup merasakan seperti halnya menyentuh benda nyata. Ditariknya tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya itu lekas menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan. Menghantarkan kerinduan yang sarat karena terlalu lama dipendam. "Selama aku bisa menemuimu, aku tak peduli. Apapun dirimu. Aku… aku mencintaimu, Gaara," bisiknya perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Neji," sahut Gaara. "…ingin seperti ini, sedikit lebih lama lagi." Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya; merekatkan kepingan puzzle yang semula berserakkan. Dan…

Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan sang pemuda sebelum melebur menjadi serpihan-serpihan sayap putih di dekapannya; meninggalkan ruang hampa yang sempat terisi sosok pemuda yang begitu dicintainya. Berpadu dengan molekul udara sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya dari rungkupan mata.

Sekian detik kemudian, dialihkan perhatiannya pada siluet berambut pirang dan hitam yang duduk di bangku taman tempat bergemingnya tadi.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" tanyanya seraya menghujam tatapan skeptic. "Apa kalian yang membawa roh Gaara kemari?"

"Kami hanya membantu roh yang belum bisa tenang dan tersesat di dimensi lain," jawab si pemuda berambut pirang.

"_Sou ka_?" Neji mengatupkan kedua matanya. "Meski sejenak, paling tidak kami sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing dan─"

"Kau pasti kesepian."

Pernyataan itu menyentak rasionalitas seorang Hyuuga Neji. Menohok secara frontal relung sanubari terdalam yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan. Namun, kini rasa itu menguap ke permukaan tanpa tudung ataupun aling-aling yang bisa menyamarkan keeksistensiannya. Pemuda yang menjejak di tingkat tiga itu terbungkam selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "_Yeah, you're right_. Tapi… aku yakin kami bisa bertemu lagi… suatu hari nanti."

"Hm… _Surely, if you stay good. You'll meet him… in heaven_." Sosok itu beranjak dari posisinya. "_Saa_, karena tugas kami sudah selesai kami permisi dulu."

Sayap-sayap putih tersembul dari punggung Si Pirang dan akhirnya terbentang melebar lekas menyelimuti kedua entitas pemuda itu.

"Kita pergi, Sasuke."

Sayap-sayap itu berhamburan dan bertaburan bagaikan hujan _confetti_ disusul dengan menghilangnya siluet yang dilingkupinya.

Sepasang lavender Neji masih terpaku menatapi keajaiban itu.

"_Angel feathers_…" gumamnya seraya meraih sehelai sayap lembut yang mengalun terombang ambing oleh hilir angin. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Ne, Teme… hari ini kau tak banyak bicara? Kenapa?"

"Hn."

"Kau menye─"

"Aku hanya cemburu pada manusia."

Sang_ White Angel_ mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh ya?"

"Hmpphh…" Sasuke mendengus, "perasaan dan pertalian mereka yang begitu kuat meski─"

"Memangnya ada yang kau suka, Teme?" godanya.

"…" Oniks itu menyorot tajam sebelum bergumam, "Hn."

"Hei, hei, _death glare_ andalanmu tidak akan mempan untukku." Naruto memasang wajah _sweatdrop_. "Lagipula kita tidak akan terpisah karena kita… bukan manusia. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn," tanggapnya singkat. 'Aku harap yang sama, Naruto.'

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku…**

Pendek kah? Sengaja. Hm, pingin tanya dulu pendapat _tomodachi-san_. Daripada nanti udah bikin panjang-panjang, eh nggak taunya ngebosenin. Jadi mubazir kan? #plak. Duilehh… ngelesnya pinter bget.

Oke, silakan klik tombol ijo ini untuk menyalurkan kritik n zura uga mempersilakan untuk author yang memiliki kesamaan dgn fic ni untuk menyuarakan offendnya trhadap zura. Kalau sama, zura pasti akan langsung delete fic ini kok. Mumpung S.N day masih lama. Tapi, perlu digarisbawahi zura bukan plagiat lho. Meski ada nyelip dikit di story, tapi dari manga lho bukan fic. Xp. #double plak.

Hm, drpd semakin gaje. Mari kita akhiri dengan bacaan wass─ #triple plak

Yosh! Mind to rev, tomodachi-san? *megang pipi yg memar. Hiks…


End file.
